


Strain This Chaos, Turn It Into Light

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, post-season 4. <i>This story will never have a happy ending, but it’s theirs. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain This Chaos, Turn It Into Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **don’t leave; this was a mistake**

It started with a fight, with fists and epithets…but that didn’t make it wrong. That’s what Oz told himself, the first time. When he was cold and lonely, but somehow less hollow.

Xander always leaves. He wraps himself in a forcefield of regret, sounding like every homophobic jock they knew in high school.

_“This was a mistake.”_

_“I shouldn’t have come here.”_

_“You know this is wrong.”_

He can be so cruel that it’s almost funny. The puppy of the group, the harmless one–-willfully callous with hearts. 

They’re adults now, and uncoupled. The only thing that’s wrong is how it ends.

_“Don’t leave.”_

Xander squeezes his hand but won’t look at him. There are rules. They don’t play without them.

_“Don’t ask me to stay.”_

The wolf is in love with the clown. This story will never have a happy ending, but it’s theirs. 

It’s beautiful, in a way. 

Every night after, Oz salves his scratches and dreams in color.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You're All I Have" by Snow Patrol.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
